


Blowjob

by Flicksdrabbles



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, But this, Consensual, Crack Fic, I can't even pretend it isn't sin, I wrote this at my familys dinner, I'm disgusted in myself, I'm so fucking sorry for this sin, I've done so much shit in the past, I've written a 5k word smut before but no this is more sinful, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Peans is there ship name isn't it, and will ever done, idk man i'm tired, jk this is a totally serious fic about true love or some shit like that, my grandma was next to me while I wrote this, or paribeans one of those two probly, tbh I don't expect more than like 5 people to read this, this right here is the most sinful thing I have ever done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicksdrabbles/pseuds/Flicksdrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pariston gets a little help from Beans on a regular basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone who knows me sees this... I'm so sorry

Nails raked down Beans’ naked, green body; leaving behind smooth trails. Pariston panted heavily, back arching, as Beans gently sucked him off. It was unbearable, the light, and small licks Beans would present his dick. Gentle moans turned into heavy, breathless cries, and Pariston neared his orgasm. 

Pariston moved his large hands over Beans’ bald, green scalp. He savored every lick, and light hum. He moved his hips, bringing his dick further into Beans’ oversized mouth. All he felt was pure bliss, as he called out for his lover, begging for more. He needed it.

This was normal for them. Beans sucking Pariston off, savoring how it tasted in his mouth. Afterwards, they'd part ways once again. They both had busy lives, and it's not like Pariston could do anything for Beans. After all, he was some strange green bean creature, he didn't have genitalia. Though if he did, Pariston would be pleased to return the favor.

Pariston felt himself growing closer and closer to an orgasm. The sensation of Beans, - who is now harshly sucking him off - tenderly allowing his hands to roam across Paristons sparkling flesh, whilst still giving him a blow job, was too much for him. He cried out Beans’ name, arching his back, as he came inside Beans’ mouth. His vision was blurred, as he hazily stared down at Beans, who had all of his cum in his mouth. God, he nearly grew aroused all over again, as he watched his large mouthed fuck buddy swallow his cum within seconds.

Beans removed himself from Paristons dick, smiling up at his blonde, sparkly companion. Today was the day, the day he asked Pariston to be his date mate. The idea made him smile, as he shifted away from Pariston. “P-Pariston…” He mumbled out, a light dust of blush spreading across his cheeks. 

Pariston attempted to focus on his green crush, though his eyes refused to. Instead, he allowed his vision to be blurred, as he stared at the chubby, green, bean like creature he grew to love. “Y-Yes?” He questioned, his voice hoarse from his orgasm.

Beans’ hands were sweaty. He was terrified. Why would such a beautiful man even consider welcoming him into his life? But he knew he couldn't keep doing this without confessing his attraction. It just wouldn't feel right. “Pariston, I love you.”

Paristons eyes widened. He never expected this to happen. “Beans… I love you too.”

Four years later, they were still together. The unlikely couple; Pariston, and Beans, had their own adopted children. They named all of them the same name, and named them after the bravest, most beautiful man they know; Pariston.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww wasn't that sweet?
> 
> Pariston named his fucking children after himself, wow what a truly loving man
> 
> I think I'm going to go and change my name to Pariston now


End file.
